Dr Gregory House's Wedding Day
by StephalewANDhugh
Summary: Obviously  you know the subject.   Enjoy!  THIS IS A ONE SHOT


The day of my wedding was the most incredible day of my life. After seeing Greg 'officially' as boyfriend-girlfriend for six months – living together for four – he proposed.

Ok, he didn't. _I_ did. All he could have said was no, right?

Let me tell you how it went:

Everything happened in a blur: I was being dressed by hands I couldn't see while the echoes of my niece's giggles drifted into my ears before we all headed to the chapel door.

"Can you see if everyone is ready in there?" Mom asked someone; I'm not sure who.

"Oh, my heart is pounding," I said as I placed my hand over my heart.

A few minutes later I heard music emitting from the chapel and knew it was actually about to happen. My father put his arm out for me and I wrapped my hand around his elbow, holding onto him for dear life.

He turned to me, patted my hand and said, "Dear, you don't have to hold on so tightly."

"I'm sorry," I said with a little laugh.

"Girls, you can go on in," Mom said.

My Maid of Honor opened the door but fear gripped me from looking into the chapel. "Here," she said, handing me my bridal bouquet. "You need this."

I watched the girls walk through the doors then my bridal party. I felt a hand grip my arm and Mom whispered, "You'll be fine, honey." She kissed me on the cheek and waited her turn for her walk.

"You ready, dear?" Dad asked me.

I nodded my head but said 'no.' He smiled and kissed my cheek. "You've come too far now, my dear."

I heard movement in the chapel as I assumed the guests were standing. I took a deep breath and found my feet moving, but my head stayed in the hallway. I saw my feet step over rose petals and it felt like it was all a dream.

After a few steps I felt a tug on my arm. "Relax, honey."

I tried to smile and looked up at the pews to see who was there; it was packed full of people I recognized, amongst others I didn't.

At the end of each deep wooden bench was a flower arrangement with ribbon cascading down to the floor. I saw one of the girls move and looked at the pulpit. The pastor was standing behind a wooden book stand with candles on either side.

My feet came to a complete stop when my eyes found Greg; I was glued to the space between the third pews. He was standing in front of the pastor in a black tux with an ivory shirt and bow tie. The smile on his face was one I'd never seen before; his eyes sparkled; his face was clean-shaven – he was handsome as hell – yes, even without his beard. I noticed his left hand was clenched but he was standing tall and proud.

Dad tugged at my arm again. "Honey, you've only got…"

I started to laugh and walked again until we were standing in front of the pastor, who I recognized as Walter Norman, who had been our family pastor for years. He smiled at me warmly.

"Who gives this woman away to this man today in the presence of God?" Pastor Norman asked.

"I do." Dad said proudly. "He's all yours, honey."

"Tha…thank you, Dad."

As Dad sat down next to Mom, I finally peered back at Greg who was still smiling as he stretched out his hand for me. I felt like my arms were glued to my sides; I couldn't breath. He stepped to me and took my hand, patting it softly.

"Honey…" he whispered.

I looked at him blankly then let him lead me to the altar. At that point I was shaking so badly he put his arm around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled weakly. We drew our attention to Pastor Norman as he spoke.

"Welcome, friends and family, to the joyous celebration of love between this man and this woman here today. If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring into your union.

"We leap forward at the flow of the tide and resist in terror its ebb, for we are afraid it will never return. We insist on permanence, on duration, on continuity. But the only continuity possible in life, as in love, is in growth, in fluidity and in freedom, as dancers are free, barely touching as they pass, but partners in creating the same pattern.

"I must add that knowing the soon to be bride since she was a child, a light has always shone within her – her smile, her kind words; her soft voice; her kind deeds. And if it be possible for that light to be brighter, let today be a testimony of the love that shines from within her heart has been returned to her ten-fold."

"Is there anyone present today that wishes to object to this union?" Pastor Norman asked.

Silence echoed throughout the room.

"This loving couple would like to share a few words between themselves."

"I take you, my angel in time of need, and time of loneliness and in time of joy. I promise to stand by your side sometimes; to encourage you most of the time, and be open and honest with you whenever I can; to laugh with you, and laugh at you; and go bike riding with you."

I laughed nervously when he said that and it eased my nervousness tremendously. Tears were pouring down my face and I had no idea how I was going to give my vows to him.

"How...Greg, I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do – even if it's as twisted as it is. You make me smile when I feel like crying. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise to treasure for all of my days the love you bring that can only grow stronger."

We both looked at the Pastor. "Madison, can you please bring us the wedding rings?"

She walked over to us and presented us with the pillow. I wasn't sure who was supposed to take which ring but Greg beat me to it. He took my wedding ring, turned to me, his eyes wide and expectant. He took my shaking left hand and brought it towards him, holding the ring in his right hand.

Pastor Norman turned to me and asked, "Do you – knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Gregory James to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I nodded my head and said through choked back tears, "I do." My own voice echoed back at me as I heard my brother snicker. Greg's eyes sprang open and only then did I realize I'd screamed it. I heard laughter throughout the chapel and I smiled at him.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

House slipped the ring on my finger, my eyes glued to my hand the entire time and when I finally did look at him, tears were also brimming in his eyes. I looked at my niece, thanked her and took House's ring. I looked him directly in the eyes, took a deep, deep breath.

"Do you Gregory James, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning from them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

I choked back tears as I said, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

We looked at each other as I slipped the ring on his finger and a tear fell from his cheek. Without thinking I reached out and wiped it with the back of my fingers, smiling at him warmly.

"Let these rings serve not as locks–not binding you together–but as keys, unlocking the secrets of your hearts for each other to know, and thus bringing you closer together forever.

"May these two find happiness in their union; may they live faithfully together, executing the vows they have made between them; and may they ever remain compassionate and encouraging, that their years may be rich with the joys of life, and their days be long upon the Earth."

I let out a heavy sigh of relief, as did House.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

House eagerly grabbed me by my waist, pulling me tightly to him and threw me onto my back parallel to the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed, smacking our lips as if electrical pulses were surging through our contact then laughing into each others mouths before we broke our first kiss as man and wife.

"Family and friends, I now announce the newly wed – Dr. Gregory and Allison House!"

We made it into the room and didn't even pay attention to the décor. As soon as the door closed behind us Greg grabbed me gently and pressed me against door, his hands on the small of my back as mine were around his neck. Our tongues flitting together, our lips smacking hungrily and neither one of us could keep our hands off the other.

"Think maybe I can get out of this thing before we get too carried away?"

"Excellent idea," he said as he took my hands and led me to the bed; he sat down and peered up at me.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked with a grin as I threw my heels off and behind me.

"You – today. And you wouldn't let me touch you the past two days."

"House! It's not that I didn't…" He pulled me to him and turned me around so fast I didn't know what happened at first.

"…want to make love to you…" He started to unbutton the back of the dress as I took off the head piece and placed it on the side table.

"…but we both had a lot to do and – hmm." As the dress fell free from my upper body I gasped as his hand caressed my back, waist and hips.

His warm, soft lips pressed against my back as he slid the dress down my thighs and onto the floor. By that point I shut up and concentrated on how my body was reacting to his touches. I turned my head so I could see him in the corner of my eye as I reached behind me and unclasped the bra and let it drop to the floor. I hooked my thumbs under the lip of my briefs and pushed them down slowly and seductively, wiggling my tush to give him a show.

I turned around and presented myself to my new husband. My hands were nervously clenched at my sides, yet my nipples were already hard and erect from my excitement. House had the most incredible grin on his face, and if I wasn't his bride and he'd stared at me on the street, it'd have freaked me out.

But not now.

Not here.

Not with the man I love.

Not with the man I gave myself to.

And certainly not with the man I was about to give myself to again.

Indeed, I did give myself to House the night of our honeymoon – again; and again and again. It was the most intense sexual encounter I have ever had with anyone. Honestly, it was more than just a sexual encounter. I concluded it was because I truly loved him, as he loved me.

Our lovemaking was savage – a need that tore through our bodies that we both craved so desperately as never before. Both of us touched, caressed, licked, tasted and kissed every inch of the other; we couldn't get enough. It was as if our bodies ever separated, we'd crumble up and die, which didn't happen – neither one of us died. When we did briefly part, we'd pull the other closer in a hunger that could be seen in both of our eyes with burning embers so bright it could block out the sun.

When we'd come we screamed the others' names and didn't care who the hell heard us. And when we'd doze off, one of us would awaken and the cycle would start all over again.

That was our honeymoon – a once in a lifetime event that exhausted our bodies, our minds and our souls. We were truly one -- FINALLY.


End file.
